The present invention relates to a projection system and, in particular, to a projection system that produces a distorted image.
There are a number of projection systems that employ water as part of a screen or to form screen. In one such projection system, a screen is formed by using a line of water nozzles to create a curtain of mist and lines of air nozzles that are located on each side of the line of water nozzles to create curtains of air that bracket the curtain of mist. The air curtains constrain the mist curtains so as to form a screen of mist that has a substantially uniform thickness. An example of such a projection system can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,128.
Also know are projection systems in which a motion picture screen is formed by flowing a liquid, such as water, over a reticulated or woven, light-absorbing material. Apparently, the images produced on such screens are clearer than the images produced on reticulated screens without the benefit of flowing water. An example of such a projection system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,631,240.
Projection systems are also known in which a motion picture screen is formed from an enameled or porcelain surface and a glass or translucent plate disposed in front of the porcelain surface. The enameled or porcelain surface and glass or translucent plate are joined so as to form a chamber. A water supply pipe is situated at the top of the chamber and operates to project water against the inner surfaces of the enameled or porcelain surface and the glass or translucent plate. Apparently, the water contributes to softening glare and reducing flicker that would otherwise be present. An example of such a projection system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,266.
The present invention is directed to a projection system that produces a distorted image for the viewer. In one embodiment, the projection system comprises a projection substrate with two sides. On one side of the projection substrate is a flow disturbance structure that, when the system is in operation, imparts a rippling effect to the water that is flowing over the projection substrate. The system further comprises a water system that serves to distribute the water that flows over the side of the projection substrate on which the flow disturbance structure is located. A projector operates to project an image towards the projection substrate. In operation, a projection screen is formed by the projection substrate and the rippling water that is created by the water provided by the water system flowing over the flow disturbance structure associated with the substrate. When the projector projects an image onto this screen, the screen operates to distort the image for the viewer. Typically, the system is configured so that the distortion imposed on the image creates a distorted but aesthetically pleasing image, such as a xe2x80x9cshimmeringxe2x80x9d image, but less aesthetically pleasing distortions are also feasible.
In another embodiment, the projection system comprises a translucent projection substrate with one side of the substrate having a flow disturbance structure (e.g., a series of grooves) for imparting a rippling effect to water that flows over that side of the projection substrate. The system further comprises a water system for distributing water over the side of the projection substrate on which the flow disturbance structure is located and a projector for projecting an image towards the projection substrate. The projector is located so as to project the image towards the back or non-viewer side of the projection substrate. The translucent characteristic of the projection substrate allows the image to be viewed from the front or viewer side of the projection substrate. In such a system, the water system is adapted to distribute water for flowing over either the back or front side of the projection substrate. In either case, an image that is projected onto the screen formed by the substrate and the rippling water is distorted when the image is viewed from the front side of the substrate. In one embodiment, the water system is adapted to allow the water to flow over the back side of the projection screen so that the front side of the projection substrate is dry and, if desired, can be touched by a viewer.
In another embodiment, the water system is adapted to allow water to flow over the front and back sides of the projection substrate. In such an embodiment, there are two flow disturbance structures, one associated with each side of the projection substrate, for producing two, rippling cascades of water. By using one type of flow disturbance structure on one side of the projection substrate and another type of flow disturbance structure on the other side of the projection substrate, the image seen by the viewer can be distorted in two, overlapping ways.
Yet another embodiment of the invention comprises a projection substrate, a flow disturbance structure that is located on one side of the substrate and operates to impose a rippling effect on water that flows over the surface, and a lighting structure that projects light toward the projection surface such that the light, during operation, engages the rippling water at a xe2x80x9crakingxe2x80x9d angle. The interaction of the light with the rippling water causes noticeable brightness variations in the image of the rippling water seen by a viewer. Further, by using colored light (i.e. non-white light), color can be imparted to the rippling water. For instance, by using red/orange light and the appropriate flow disturbance structure, an image similar to flowing lava is generated for the viewer.